This invention relates to a stacked, shielded electrical connector assembly, to an insulating connector support housing for use in the assembly and to a one piece metal shield for use in the assembly.
U.S. Pat. No. A-4,818,239 and U.S. Pat. No. A-4,878,856 disclose stacked electrical connector assemblies in which two electrical connectors are supported in superposition by means of metal brackets which are secured by means of fasteners to mounting flanges of the connectors. The assemblies are not shielded. There are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. A-4,842,554; U.S. Pat. No. A-4,842,555 and U.S. Pat. No. A-4,842,554, surface mount circular DIN electrical connectors provided with overall shielding. These connectors each comprise a substantially rectangular cross-section insulating housing which is devoid of mounting flanges and which is secured to a circuit board by means of mounting lugs depending from the shielding. It is desirable in the interest of reducing the circuit board frontage needed for mounting the plurality of such connectors on a circuit board, that the connectors should be stacked but at the same time that they should be properly shielded.